The Dreadful Lovelife
by Raiden and Kosato
Summary: The young mage is having trouble getting the attention of the handsome Dreadlord. Will Aisha gain Ciel's attention or will a certain demon try to beat her to it?. (This is mine btw as in Raiden, my first one so dont hate me if its bad there is a lemon so if you dont want to read it skip it)
1. Chapter 1:Aisha's courage to confess

**Ok this is my first elsword story so I apologize if it's that bad. I plan to get better as I make more stories.**

 **Ciel: Dreadlord**

 **Lu: Chillarch**

 **Aisha: Element Master**

 ***rest will be hinted in the story***

The day starts as Lu and Ciel were in the heart of behemoth, after the defeat of Karis the elgang just took a break with nothing to do. Aisha was reading as usual, Elsword and Raven came back in from training. Rena was cooking with some help from Ara since Rena never cooks meat. Then suddenly a yell was heard "GIVE IT BACK ELSWORD!" that voice was Aisha's, what did Elsword do this time? Elsword just stuck his tongue out and said "Geez I wonder what's in this book that would make you so defensive?" that's when elsword knew, he fucked up. As Aisha began to charge her mana Rena suddenly yelled "YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING!" that's when they stopped and Elsword accidently dropped the book. When it dropped Ara, Eve, Raven, and Elsword just look completely shocked and they stare at the blushing Aisha. Elsword broke the silence saying "So the Flat chest has a cr-"he was interrupted with a slap to the face as Aisha runs of, tears streaming down her face. Elsword just stood there as Aisha ran out.

 **Meanwhile with our demonic duo**

Lu and Ciel were coming back from shopping. As expected Ciel was stuck carrying everything while Lu was humming staying at Ciel's side. They were in lanox, and Lu only glared at Ignia whenever she tried to talk to Ciel. Naturally Ciel was always confused why Lu didn't want Ignia to talk to him. Then Darkmoon confronted Ciel and Lu noticed Ciel's blush. As soon as Ciel noticed he quickly walked ahead. Darkmoon then said "Ciel wait!" but Ciel didn't want to risk Darkmoon's safety. Darkmoon, however ran to Ciel and grabbed his arm, as their eyes met Darkmoon herself began to blush. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gift to give to Ciel. "Happy Birthday….C-Ciel-kun" she said silently, but Ciel heard. Ciel gladly accepted the gift but was shocked when Darkmoon kissed him on the cheek resulting in Lu dragging him by force. "Lu what's go- oww!" Ciel yelled in pain as Lu tightened her grip. As they were heading back someone bumped into Ciel, they see who it was, Aisha, as she got up and bowed to apologize. Lu walked off ahead and ordered them to follow her and headed off on her own. Ciel Looked at Aisha, whose eyes were still full of tears, and asked "What's wrong Aisha?" his voice was filled with concern. Aisha was about to say nothing but knew that'd only make it worse then said "N-Nothing…that…stupid…brat of a knight….went too…" she was interrupted as Ciel gave her a hug. Aisha's eyes widen but she gladly accepted it. That's when Ciel asked "So Aisha, do you love me or am I at a misunderstanding?" that's when Aisha blushed. She knew if anything Ciel would notice, he must've seen the signs, the blushing the stuttering the "late night stress relief" which wasn't heard by Ciel but a certain elf did. Aisha's heart began to race and they remained close for a little while until Ciel dragged her into an alley. "C-Ciel what are-"she was interrupted as Ciel suddenly kissed her, that's right Ciel suddenly took her first kiss such a shock. "Aisha….to be honest…I love you too…I don't know how long I can hold myself back" was what he said.

 **Back to the Elhouse**

Lu walked in with Chung (NO THEY WILL NOT BE SHIPPED) and Lu then asked "Ok who made the mage cry?" that's when everyone pointed at the Lord Knight. Lu could teach him a lesson but felt like leaving it to the Deadly Chaser since he consider Aisha his onee-chan. Ara then walked to Lu and they decided to talk in private. The SD then asked "So you love Ciel right?" Lu was going to say no but Ara knew her answer when she saw her blush. Ara then said "Well…..she was crying because….it seems Aisha loves Ciel too" that's when Lu's eyes widened in complete shock. Something told Lu not to leave them alone but she thought Aisha liked Elsword or Add. With no time to lose the Chillarch ran out looking for her Dreadlord.

 **Back to the DL and EM (Lemon Scene, don't want I suggest you skip)**

Aisha's face was red but she slowly nodded for him to start as Ciel as kissing her with passion. He soon started to grope her breast slowly getting turned on as she moaned. Ciel then began to move down to her neck as one hand was rubbing her panties. She began to let her voice out but quickly covered it as she realized where they were. Aisha got began to get annoyed, she said "Come on Ciel~ it's not fair if I'm the only one who feels good" She struggled to keep her normal voice. Ciel stopped and Aisha kneeled down taking off Ciel's pants. After Aisha freed the "demon" she was shocked at how "enraged" it was. She gently gripped the demon within Ciel and slowly stroked it before licking the tip. Aisha looked at Ciel as he nodded letting her know he was feeling good. She took it in her mouth and started the regular motion. Ciel was getting more and more excited as he had Aisha moving faster. Eventually he grabbed her head and moved it deeper increasing her speed as well. Ciel then growled" Aisha you… better take it all" Aisha was struggling to breath, a bit scared by the force he was using. Ciel pulled her head in and "Triple shot" inside the young mage. Aisha panted and coughed holding her neck. She was about to say something but felt something pin her against the all. It was Ciel as his eyes were filled with lost, losing control he took her panties off as Ciel positioned the demon against her "Mana Shield". Aisha stared at shocked and couldn't fight back. She felt Ciel press against her until…her innocence was taken. She expected herself to scream in pain but she was silenced by Ciel's kissed as he began to thrust slow and gentle. When Ciel felt as Aisha was calm he separated their lips as he increased his speed. Aisha was moaning in extreme excitement and lust. Aisha then said "C-Ciel s-s-slow down before I-"she was interrupted as she "Lightning bolted" and it was done by someone other than herself. Aisha was losing herself as Ciel began to thrust deeper inside. Ciel then began to suck on her breast making the Mage moan louder than before. Aisha then said "C-CIEL I-I'M GOING TO…AGAIN!" Ciel then said "me too". First it was Aisha who released her stressful juices. Then Ciel "casted supreme punishment" Into Aisha completely as they stay there both panting for a bit. "Ciel….I love you…I'll always….." She was interrupted as Ciel said" I'll always love you too…Aisha" the two put their clothes back on and left the alley.

 **There Lemon's over happy?**

As they left Lu walks up to them and grabs Ciel's arm dragging him back. Aisha soon followed in a hurry. Lu then said "I THOUGHT I SAID TO FOLLOW ME!" Ciel just apologized and Aisha chuckled. Ciel and Aisha both knew, that they would keep their relationship a secret for a while. When they got back everything got patched up and Elsword got his punishment. With it being night everyone went off to their rooms as Ciel and Aisha secretly kissed each other good night before heading to their rooms.

 **Aisha's END**

 **Well what did you guys think? And yes I do plan on doing other ships cause…if someone can do a Chung one and get away with it WHY CANT I DO ONE WITH CI- *ahem* anyway Next is Lu, let's see how the Chillarch reacts to this until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2:Lu's Ambition to Take

**Recap: It was Ciel's birthday however Ciel wasn't there for them to celebrate as him and Lu were taking care of errands. Aisha was embarrassed by a certain red head*ahem*elsword*ahem* and she runs out….she bumps into Ciel, Lu trust Aisha not to do anything, they *bleep* in an alley and Lu drags Ciel back after they finished the deed. Now on to chapter 2.**

The sun rose and struck Aisha in the face as she woke up. The day was normal, nothing but the usual. Except she remembered what happened last night. Her face grew a bright red whenever she thought about it. She then remember she never said happy birthday to her Dashing Lord and quickly sulked under her cover. This was interrupted when Rena knocked on the door which caused her to yelp. Rena just giggled and said "Come on you don't want to miss breakfast do you? Hurry up or Elsword will eat your share" that was enough to make the mage rush down in her PJs as she forgot to change. Everyone just stared at her in shock even Elsword who was about to eat her cinnamon roll. She quickly slapped the frozen Elsword and took her plate leaving everyone in shock. It didn't effect Aisha at the moment especially as hungry as she was. But what got her attention was the Chillarch giving her a death glare. It freaked her out a bit but she left it alone for now. Lu however was suspicious about Ciel and Aisha's relationship. She'd often wonder if they were dating or if they were already on the next stage of love. She even had crazy thoughts of them being married in secret. If so she'd be upset that she was too late, to capture the heart of the man she saved. Lu just began to sit closer to Ciel and it didn't bother him that much. This was out of character for Lu though she never let such things get to her. Elsword and Chung went out to train and Elesis just looked at Lu with a bit of concern. Ara was just praying that Lu and Aisha wouldn't get into a fight over Ciel. Lu was just lost and thought and didn't noticed Rena dragging Ciel off to run an errand with her. Lu came to realization when Add took her sweets. Lu was about to go after the Diabolic maniac until she remembered Ciel was gone. Lu was just so pissed she ran out and rushed to the Dreadlord.

 **With Rena and Ciel**

Rena was off searching for some El fruit leaving Ciel to wonder Ruben alone. Ruben was still a small and peaceful village, however Banthus still caused trouble every now and then. After Rena came back they decided to enjoy the walk back. Rena was humming peacefully and surprising left Ciel alone for a moment. However she soon asked "So….you and Aisha eh?" that caused Ciel to look at her with a bit of shock. "What do you mean?" was his response. Rena just gave him a heads up and said "Two birds after the same male mate often ends in a brutal fight" Ciel then began to think who else might like him assuming that's what it meant. Lu tackled Ciel which shocked both him and Rena. Lu accidently wrapped him into a hugged but her grip was tight. Lu just glared at their surroundings till her eyes met Rena's. Rena was just confused as to why Lu gave such a hostile look. Ciel was just patting Lu's back for her to let go. Lu quickly did so and just stared at Ciel. "What is it now Lu?" was Ciel's question that only irritated the demon more. As she yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS IT?! YOU DARE GO OUT WITHOUT ME?!" this confused Ciel and Rena even more, why was Lu more clingy than usual. Rena then asked "Did…..you think we were on a date...Lu?" a light blush grew on Lu's cheeks after Rena asked that. She was lucky her hood was covering her face otherwise she'd have been found out. After that Ciel just began to ask Lu to go back with them which she gladly accepted the request.

 **Back at the Elhouse.**

Aisha was home alone….yea can you believe that? Lu barged back in first which shocked Aisha as she was worried about her finding out. Then came in Rena…but something was odd…Ciel wasn't there. Aisha began to walk out to look for him but as she did she felt arms wrap around her from behind. Her face grew a bit red from the familiar feel. The hands soon begin to move under her shirt and massage her breast. "No bra eh?" the mysterious voice asked as he also commented "Still small too" Aisha by instinct turned and slapped the one who did so. "OWW!" was what she heard and she soon saw that it was Ciel doing those things. Aisha quickly helped Ciel up and apologize but Ciel then said "No it's my fault for doing that" He was shocked when Aisha suddenly kissed him without warning. It was a short kiss as they'd look suspicious if they didn't walk in soon. Soon Elsword came back and asked Ciel for a match. To Elsword's regret Ciel accepted and they went into the sparring room. Ciel then waited for Elsword to attack. The knight came charging in with a swing of his blade only for Ciel to dodge him. Ciel wasn't in the mood to play games. Elsword then tried to use unlimited blade which looked like it was going to work but he felt chains halt his movement.Elsword cursed his carelessness as Ciel shot his blade out of his hand. Ciel then held the blade to Elsword's neck and said "game over" Elsword just took his sword and left feeling embarrassed. As if he was a child messing with an experienced adult. Ciel then went to the kitchen to make dinner for the others. Ara walked next to Ciel to watch and learn from him. Ara wanted to learn how to cook as a step towards taking care of oneself. Since Ara was behind him her breast pressed against him as she moved closer. Ciel tried to ignore it but he struggles every time she puts more pressure against him. As he managed to finish he set the table for everyone but himself as he already ate. He headed to his room for the night but dinner wasn't doing well. Elsword and Aisha always fought and they were always loud. Of course Rena always had to shut them up. Ara just giggled a bit and Eve slapped the knight as usual as if it was her job. Lu just glared at Aisha the whole time while eating. She wasn't sure if she liked Ciel like Ara stated but if she did then their friendship may sink to the bottom of Lu's social ocean.

 **Bedtime**

Everyone was asleep in their own rooms except for a certain white haired demon. She made sure to walk quietly as she eavesdropped each room. She got to Aisha's room and head her mumbling something. As she put her ear closer she heard more clearly. "C-CIEL IM…..LOSING…..IT!" Lu would never have thought…Aisha would do such a thing. But this confirmed her suspicion. That's when Lu decided to head to the Dreadlord's room. She slowly opened the door and put a seal on it. She made the room sound proof for 24 hours. She creeped to Ciel's bed and set up chains to tie his arms to the bed. As Ciel began to awaken his eyes widen. "L-LU?!" were the last words he spoke

 **Lemon (don't want skip)**

Her name was the last thing he said before he was silenced by her kiss. Ciel was greatly surprised, he had no idea Lu felt this way about him. She kept the kiss going for a few more minutes before breaking for air. "Lu how lo-"he was interrupted by another kiss as she replied "I won't give you away…to anyone…as long as I'm here…you won't be given to anyone…you're mine" Ciel was a bit frightened at this side of Lu. Lu then grabbed Ciel's head and moved it under her jacket. Lu forced Ciel to suck on her small breast. Lu then began to move to the lower region. She slowly removed Ciel's bottoms as Ciel's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "L-Lu what are you-"he was interrupted once again as she suddenly gripped the demon within. Her small hands stroking it gently as to calm him down. Her tongue as she licked it like a lollipop. He was really worried when she took it within her throat. No matter what she kept pushing herself. She kept going and going until she was "flick shot" in the mouth. She coughed a bit out as it was too much for her small throat. Ciel then asked "L-Lu have you had enough yet? Please release me" he begged. However it was futile as she removed her shorts and panties to reveal her oblivion. "I won't be satisfied with a half assed night Ciel" she said as it was her oblivion vs Ciel's which awakened to lvl 3. Ciel's words were useless as her oblivion became completely shattered. Tears were in her eyes as she said "It hurts Ciel…you're hurting me! MAKING ME FEEL BETTER IS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO!" she yelled at Ciel hating the fact that he didn't love her. Taking her Lust out on him. She began at a slow speed till the pain would go to ease. Ciel looked like he was feeling guilty as Lu endured the pain and went faster. Ciel then said "Lu please I can't…I'm sorry" His words only angered her more. She then threatened "Ciel…you better not release it inside…or I may carry your child" this made Ciel's eyes widened. As Lu's stomped was already in effect twice Ciel pleaded for to take it out. Lu then said "ok if you say I love you 100x before you cum I'll pull it out" this caused Ciel to curse under his breath. He tried he even tried to say it fast, "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU-!" however before he was half way done he ended up "shooting all 200mp of marbas" into Lu. Lu then teased and said "I love you too Ciel, I'll always love you" She gave Ciel a kiss and dressed herself again leaving as she undid the chains. Ciel was just left there to sleep as he only has nightmares on how Aisha will react if she were to find out or if Lu were to carry his child.

 **Next day (lemon over)**

Ciel was keeping his distance form everyone it'd seem. Aisha didn't know why and everyone was concerned. Ciel kept saying he was alright but some didn't trust it so simply. He then said he was going out for a while, at least other trusted him to go alone. Maybe he needed to blow off some steam. Lu then walked to Aisha and confidently whispered "Don't fight a battle you can't win" which Aisha was left confused as to why Lu would say that to her. Lu just walked confidently to her room and writes in her diary which she got from Ciel on her birth day. All she wrote was "Dear Diary: Checkmate" as she closed her diary and went to sleep for the rest of the day and so on.

 **Lu end**

 **So what'd you guys think. I know Lu raping Ciel is out of character from her but hey there's no turning back once you turn someone yandere…well not like I made her kill Aisha so don't worry anyway I won't spoil the next character and don't assume it's one listed, I could use an unlisted one.**


End file.
